Cyrlis il'Var
Cyrlis il'Var was born to the Noble house of Var in the city of Oruin, Katar. In the nineteen years since then she has grown from a talented student to a fully fledged mage. Appearance Cyrlis would be considered quite pretty by Imperial standards. Her smooth black hair reaching to her lower back and slightly slanted eyes mark her as of Shenese origin. One would think with such dark hair that her eyes would match however their icy blue instead makes a strong contrast due to her father's Katarian ethnicity. She is relatively tall for a woman and this is further accentuated by the practical military boots she wears every waking hour. Cyrlis wears a long, black, gold edged, form fitting coat which reaches just below her knees. This is typically buttoned up and fastened at the collar covering her tunic entirely. Her loose pants are a light khaki and tuck into her well polished Imperial military boots which reach to just below the knee. Cyrlis's hands are typically gloved in black so that she doesn't have to touch anything she would deem to be unpleasant. She typically carries a large backpack containing her artifexes and other equipment. Personality and Behavior Being of the noble persuasion, intelligent and a powerful mage Cyrlis is somewhat haughty. However she attributes most of this to confidence in her own ability. She also sees Illuthai in a negative light though admires their skill with magic. Due to her good education she is well versed in Kailean history as well as geography and various other scholarly pursuits though lacks the proper knowledge of street-smarts and survival skills. Despite her slight superiority complex she can be quite friendly yet still likes to pretend she's operating on an entirely different level than even those closest to her. Powers and Abilities During her time under the mages of the Magas Firale Cyrlis learned a lot. Not about traditional magic however. Today she possesses four 'Artifexes'; metal constructs about the size of an 8 year old animated and controlled through magic. When not in use each Artifex can be broken down to a smaller size for transport and, when necessary, can combine with others to form a larger artifex about a foot taller than the typical human. When stepping onto the field with multiple Cyrlis can effectively deploy her own small army. Cyrlis also knows a good variety of typical combat spells mainly centralized around fire and pure magics. Weakness Like mentioned previously Cyrlis is proud of both her noble heritage and her skills but as a result often has issues taking orders from others and navigating unfamiliar environments. In this case: everywhere that isn't a city. If personally affronted or attacked she will be quick to respond in kind. Cyrlis is also relatively physically weak, at least in comparison to a trained fighter. Although she carries a knife on her person she knows next to nothing of physical combat. Biography Cyrlis is daughter to a Katarian Nobleman and his Shenese wife. At a young age her parents enrolled her in a difficult but prestigious academy with the promise of studying magic if she was successful. Within weeks her parents were swamped with praise from professors and soon she was off to study the magical arts. In Kaile if you don't know at least one spell you're mentally dysfunctional and most civilians know enough to go about their daily lives. Cyrlis wanted to to beyond that, and after graduating from both schools she was accepted by the Magas Firale; a powerful group of mages dedicated to protecting and educating their own kind, usually in return for some benefits. As the Firale keep nearly everything that happens within their walls secret exactly how Cyrlis learned her unique form of magic is unknown. Despite her skill and achievements her parents barely acknowledged her existence anymore as some of her brothers attained high political standing in her absence. So after her graduation she roamed the cities of the world for a few years until the eruption of the Haram War. From there she participated informally in efforts against Elven forces attempting to infiltrate Katar to limited success. Now she wanders again. Related articles * Rise and Fall * Kaile Category:Rise and Fall